Si tu savais
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: "Si tu savais que je te regarde tout les matins… Et que ça me permet d'affronter le reste depuis deux ans. Mais tu ne sais pas et c'est tout ce qui compte. Pour toi, mais surtout pour moi." Malfoy, après la guerre, a tout perdu. Tout. Coincé dans un travail minable, une seule chose adoucit la grisaille sans espoir qu'est devenue sa vie...


Si tu savais…

Neuf heures. Le petit bruit discret de tes chaussures sur le parquet quand tu passes devant mon bureau. Discrètement, je relève la tête et te regarde à travers ma porte vitrée. Tu ne regardes jamais, je sais que je peux te jeter un coup d'œil qui passera totalement inaperçu et qui bien malgré moi, me fera un peu de bien pour la journée. Si tu savais que je te regarde tout les matins… Et que ça me permet d'affronter le reste depuis deux ans. Mais tu ne sais pas et c'est tout ce qui compte. Pour toi, mais surtout pour moi.

Les archives du Ministère sont peu fréquentées. Le travail consiste à trier et classer le monceau de paperasse produite par tous les autres départements. Ceux qui sont là sont soit des rats de bibliothèques, soit les rebuts du ministère. Les parents encombrants, les nuls qui ne peuvent rien faire d'autres… Ou les types sur qui on veut garder un œil, mais à qui on ne veut pas confier quelque chose d'important. Comme moi. En plus de me priver d'avenir, de salir ma réputation et de finir de tuer ma fierté, ce boulot va me sécher d'ennui.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ce travail fait partie des conditions de ma liberté. Alors je suis là, à te chercher des yeux alors que je ne peux déjà plus te voir, à tendre l'oreille pour t'entendre dans l'escalier qui mène à l'accueil.

Je n'ai plus rien. Ni famille, ni argent, ni domaine. La guerre m'a pris mes parents, le Ministère mon manoir. Mes relations ou « camarades » de classes sont soit morts, soit à Azkaban. Le monde sorcier crache quand on prononce mon nom. On l'associe toujours à Tu-Sais-Qui. On me déteste. Je suis un lâche, parfois un tueur pour ceux du côté de Potter. Et un traître pour les autres. Si je ne logeais pas à Traverse, je serais peut-être déjà mort.

Je me replonge dans les dossiers de la semaine sans sourire. Mais j'ai la tête pleine de Poudlard. Je revois ma salle commune, je sens la fraîcheur dans les couloirs du château. J'entends presque le brouhaha de la Grande Salle. Je trie, je classe, dans un silence de morgue. C'est rare qu'on rigole aux archives. Ça, au moins, ça me va. Mes « collègues » m'évitent et ne m'adressent la parole que quand ils sont obligés. Heureusement. S'ils cherchaient à faire amis-amis, j'aurais pu vraiment me croire en enfer.

Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais comprendre le vide qu'est devenue ma vie. Tu ne pourrais pas t'imaginer, toi qui es aimée, entourée, adorée par tous. Tu as une famille, des amis, un boulot que tu aimes. Tout le monde te reconnaît à ta juste valeur. Même moi, d'ailleurs. Tu as un courage que je n'ai pas eu. Mais toi, tu n'as pas vécu avec _lui _pendant deux ans… Et ta famille n'était pas directement menacée de mort. Je me demande si tu aurais agi différemment. Et pourtant, c'est moi le lâche, le Mangemort.

La pause de midi arrive. Je ne vais pas manger dehors, je préfère l'obscurité et le silence de mon bureau. Je sors un petit sandwich de mon sac, vérifiant au passage que rien n'a coulé. Mes collègues passent devant ma porte en bavardant. Je tourne le dos à la vitre et mange sans plaisir. Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine. Je ne sais pas assortir les aliments ensemble et mes sorts culinaires font valser mes casseroles. Du coup, mes joues sont plus creusées qu'au temps des elfes de maison et des bons petits plats.

Je trouve ça injuste, mais je comprends au fond et ça fait longtemps que ma colère s'est tarie. Mon orgueil est mort à Azkaban, ma fierté et les idéaux stupides de ma jeunesse se sont éteints lors de la dernière bataille. Ce n'est pas moi qui te tiendrais des discours sur la pureté du sang maintenant. J'ai vu où ça pouvait mener. Tous ces morts, les enfants, les adultes, même les moldus. Et la souffrance, la solitude… Ça a légèrement douché mon enthousiasme, tu vois.

Une fois le sandwich terminé, je me prends à rêver d'un café. L'envie de faire quelques pas me serre le ventre. J'y renonce rapidement. Pour ça, il faudrait que je sorte à Traverse. J'ai le temps, bien sûr, mais bon… Même s'ils ne m'atteignent que peu, à force, les regards assassins des bons citoyens de Londres sont usants. Et malheureusement pour moi, ton image n'est pas assez vive pour me faire tenir assis, impassible, à la terrasse d'un café, alors qu'autour de moi l'ambiance s'électrise. Alors sans soupirer, je me remets à mon tri. Avec un peu de chance je finirais plus tôt.

Après mon jugement, on m'a attribué un appartement et un travail. Officiellement, pour ma sécurité. Tous les mangemorts n'avaient pas été arrêtés et ils pourraient avoir envie de venger le mensonge de ma mère. J'étais comme mort à ce moment-là. La perte de tout ce que je connaissais et aimais m'avait anéanti. Le séjour, même très court, à Azkaban m'avait ôté toute combativité. Je commençais vraiment à saisir que je n'avais rien. Rien. Plus jamais. Je ne sais pas si je suis de ceux qui ont le plus souffert de la guerre. Mais je suis surement parmi ceux à qui on a le plus pris.

Dix-sept heures sonnent. Même moi je soupire de soulagement. Je me dépêche de ranger les quelques dossiers qui me restent, j'attrape mon manteau et ma mallette et je vais pointer avant de sortir. Le responsable me regarde d'un air mauvais, que j'ignore souverainement. Il me reste ça pour sauver la face. Un vieux reliquat de mon attitude hautaine d'autrefois, savamment travaillée. Ça m'aide encore maintenant, même si ce n'est qu'une façade. J'enfonce mon chapeau sur mes yeux et m'adosse mine de rien contre le mur en face de l'entrée principale. On ne me regarde pas, il faut dire que j'ai vraiment l'air miteux. Les gens sortent vite, pressés de rentrer chez eux. Tu ne vas pas tarder à arriver et je vais peut-être pouvoir sourire une petite fois aujourd'hui. Je te cherche avidement des yeux dans la foule, mais quand le dernier sorcier essoufflé sort, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je t'ai manqué. Crispant les poings, je tourne les talons à mon tour.

Et le meilleur, c'est que même quand je ne le supportais pas, je ne ratais pas une miette de votre triomphe. Vos vies s'étalaient dans les colonnes de la Gazette, comme une bouée, un exemple. On n'entendait parler que de vous trois, de vos amis, de vos exploits. Excuse-moi, mais à ce moment-là, je vous ai vraiment détestés. Haïs. Enviés. Tellement enviés. Vous aviez tout et moi plus rien. Tu n'es pas mesquine et tu n'avais pas que ça à faire, mais si tu avais comparé nos deux situations, tu aurais savouré, je pense, ce retournement total de perspective.

Je marche vite, un peu déçu de t'avoir raté. Mes yeux restent au sol. C'est une mauvaise journée, le froid envahi ma poitrine et la solitude de ma chambre me fait déjà grincer les dents. Finalement, je ne vais pas rentrer immédiatement. Le soir tombe. Je ralentis le pas. Malgré moi, les souvenirs de ces deux dernières années m'envahissent et un certain découragement m'étreint. J'avais envie de te voir. De te parler même.

Tu ne le sais pas, mais dans tout ce vide, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu me remettre de mes pertes. Te voir fait rejaillir en moi toute la douceur de ma vie d'avant. Je ne me souviens que des bons moments de Poudlard et même de ma vie au manoir, avant Tu-Sais-Qui. Je n'ai que ça pour embellir la petite vie minable à laquelle on m'a condamné. C'est nul, hein ? Crois-moi, ça m'afflige aussi. Mais je n'ai que ça. Que toi. Toi. C'est à hurler. Si je n'en n'était pas là, je pense que j'aurais préféré me faire piétiner par un troupeau de centaures plutôt que te devoir ça

J'ai plus de mal ce soir. Ça fait deux ans que je tiens. Pas pour moi. Je n'ai rien à gagner. Je tiens pour ma mère. Je reste droit, pas trop mal, corseté par l'éducation Malfoy. J'arrive même à plaisanter un peu, mais ça c'est grâce à mon flegme naturel je pense. Mais ce soir, tout ce froid menace de me faire flancher. Ça arrive de temps en temps. Je sais que je devrais rentrer, je ne peux pas risquer de me faire remarquer. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à m'y résoudre. Le Chemin de Traverse se vide petit à petit. Je respire mieux. Je vais marcher jusqu'à être suffisamment fatigué pour dormir de suite une fois tombé sur mon lit.

Je me souviens que la première fois que je t'ai vue passer devant ma porte, seule la menace d'Azkaban m'a empêché de te jeter un sort. Je te détestais, je détestais ce que tu représentais, ce que tu étais, tout ce que tu avais… La souffrance me rongeait et chaque matin était une tentation terrible, ma baguette me brûlait presque les doigts. Quelques mois ont passés. La haine que je ressentais quand tu passais sans me voir m'a ramené à Poudlard. J'ai repensé à toutes nos petites disputes. Toutes nos petites bagarres. Et ces souvenirs ont finis par me faire sourire. Puis ils en ont emmenés d'autres. Pour enfin devenir ma seule source de plaisir. Te savoir dans le même bâtiment que moi, pouvoir te voir le matin, parfois le soir, a fini par m'apaiser. Je m'y suis habitué.

Si tu savais. Ça me fait sourire. Si tu savais que Drago Malfoy a besoin de toi… Tu n'es pas assez méchante pour en jubiler, ou t'en servir pour te venger. Je pense que tu n'en aurais rien à faire. Mon souvenir à pâlit dans le tourbillon de ta vie et si je t'ai blessé, tu ne m'as pas oublié, mais rangé dans ton passé. Et pas dans la partie la plus belle ou la plus importante. Je ne voudrais pas non plus te faire pitié. Certes, je n'ai plus de raison de te mépriser, mais je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Question d'habitude, j'imagine. Et puis, si tu savais, peut-être que ça te mettrait mal à l'aise et tu m'éviterais. Qu'est-ce qui me restera ? J'ai besoin de toi. De ce que tu représentes.

Mes mains tremblent. Je marche plus vite sans regarder où je vais. Je finis par percuter durement quelqu'un. Ma mallette vole d'un côté, ma baguette de l'autre alors que mon chapeau s'enfonce sur mon visage. Je suis tombé en arrière et me suis cogné la tête sur les pavés. Étourdi, je reste immobile, alors qu'un froissement de tissu devant moi m'apprends que la personne que j'ai bousculée se relève et viens vers moi.

\- Ça va monsieur ?

Cette voix… Non, ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Monsieur ?

Le ton est inquiet. Si tu savais… Je me relève tant bien que mal, enlève mon chapeau.

\- Je vais bien Granger, je lâche d'une voix neutre sans te regarder.

Tu ne dis rien. Je lève les yeux. Tu as l'air interloquée de me voir. De me rencontrer comme ça ? De voir comme je suis devenu ? Je ne sais pas. Je profite de ton silence pour te détailler. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te voir aussi bien. Tu as changé toi aussi. Je te revois enfant. Le nœud dans mon ventre se desserre, mais je me sens encore plus seul, si c'est possible. Je fais mine de m'épousseter et je ramasse mes affaires.

\- Bon, si tout va bien…

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne rapidement. Je n'attends rien de toi. On n'est pas amis. Tu ne te soucies pas de moi et c'est bien naturel. Mais je marche plus vite, car le froid revient. J'ai presque peur que tu me rattrapes, mais il n'y a aucune raison que tu le fasses, hein ? Pourtant… Mais non. Je suis presque parvenu à l'angle de la petite ruelle quand j'entends :

\- Malfoy ! Attends !

Je m'arrête.

Et je sourie.

Si tu savais comme j'espérais… Je crois que même moi je ne savais pas à quel point avant que tu m'appelles. J'ai besoin que tu me voies. Que tu me parles. J'ai besoin de la chaleur de ta présence.

Je me retourne.

Tes yeux ne me jugent pas.

Et le froid dans ma poitrine disparaît.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. On ne sera jamais amis, je pense, mais… Si tu pouvais me faire un signe en passant devant mon bureau. Si tu pouvais me regarder de temps en temps. Et même me parler, à l'occasion… C'est tout ce que je veux. Ne plus être seul. Grâce à toi.

Si tu savais.


End file.
